The present disclosure relates to electrical power systems, and more particularly to a modular electrical power system that incorporates a multistage axial flux generator whose stages are driven by rotation of a common shaft.
Reliability in power delivery is important in many vehicles, such as military ground vehicles, which must be suitable for combat operations. A typical military ground vehicle may include a plurality of electrical generators that power a load over a bus. Certain operating conditions may cause unpredictable conditions on the bus, such as the failure of a generator, or uneven load distribution.